A determination of system performance for a complex system may involve the determination and evaluation of large number of metrics or system variables. The system variables of an evaluated system may be compared to the system variables of a baseline system using statistical methods. For example, the statistical method may generate a pass or fail criteria. However, standard statistical methods may generate an unreliable pass fail or fail criteria, in particular when evaluating a large number of system variables. For example, the standard statistical methods may generate noisy pass or fail criteria, i.e., the response of the pass or fail criteria to known faults may be unpredictable. Moreover, the standard statistical methods may lead to an unacceptable number of erroneous failures.
The present application appreciates that evaluating system performance may be a challenging endeavor.